


Voices Carry

by AceQueenKing



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Something is different when Lorraine comes back to America.She walks through the apartment, gun out, but finds nothing amiss; not one potted plant askew, not even a bottle of alcohol out of place.But she can’t shake the feeling of eyes watching.





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



Something is different when Lorraine comes back to America.

She walks through the apartment, gun out, but finds nothing amiss; not one potted plant askew, not even a bottle of alcohol out of place.

But she can’t shake the feeling of eyes watching.

She sleeps uneasily. There’s a shadow hiding, just out of her field of vision. She doesn’t see what it is, no matter how fast she turns in the dream; it is always there, always following. Always.

When she wakes up, the condensation from her whiskey and water has melted into a small, heart-shaped stain on her nightstand.  
  
  
* * *

Lorraine is bored.

Ever since Berlin, the same old dance. She’s on a date with a female operative in Kuwait. Smile, flirt; when Zainab extends her leg, Lorraine strokes it.

She’s only thrown off her game by a flash of pale skin and dark hair walking by; the woman turns, looks at her, and Lorraine's blood runs cold.

“Excuse me,” she says. The woman is gone, but a message is on the mirror in lipstick.

**DRINK NOTHING**

Lorraine goes back to her date, touches nothing, swaps drinks when Zainab is distracted.

She walks out when Zainab starts to foam at the mouth.

  
* * *

  
Lorraine sleeps fitfully between missions and wakes with a woman curled upon her back.

She doesn’t dare look, doesn’t dare to open her eyes. Her hand moves slowly, so slowly that Lorraine doesn’t hear it moving over the beating of her own heart. She moves her hand backward but hits nothing.

She looks down but sees nothing.

Yet still the heaviness remains.

“Did you like my gift?” The wind asks, and Lorraine closes her eyes again. “Did it help?”

“Yes,” she says, not daring to turn over. Her ghosts squeezes her tight, and then she is gone.

  
* * *

  
Another day, another job.

Lorraine watches from an old church as Nastova strolls down downtown Boston. Nastova is her white whale, a tricky target; he’s finally surfaced, but he won’t get much out of it.

She watches Nastova through the scope. He buys a newspaper; grabs two coffees, both black. He heads into a dark corner and she slides her fingers across the trigger.

The woman’s face appears in her scope for just a second. Her eyes are loving.

Lorraine blinks; the vision is gone.

She pulls the trigger and gets the job done, but the vision haunts her long after.  
  


* * *

  
Lorraine wakes up with yet another heart-shaped stain on her nightstand. She traces it with her fingers. She presses a finger to her mouth, finds it salty.

She catches a flash of dark hair in the mirror, a secret smile. She stares for a moment but the second she focuses on it, her ghost vanishes, and she’s left with just an image of herself.

“I miss you,” she says. Nothing happens, but she feels the breeze move, a caress from the wind on her shoulders. But not just the wind, she knows.

She closes her eyes and she smiles.


End file.
